Putting Love on Hold
by angelface58
Summary: I am sure that he never meant to hurt me. I mean, even though he practically ripped out my heart, he doesn’t know it...yet. You see, I am in love with my best friend...
1. Thinking

Putting Love on Hold

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, just the idea for my story………blah, blah, blah, y'all know the rest!

I am sure that he never meant to hurt me. I mean, even though he practically ripped out my heart, he doesn't know it………yet. You see, I am in love with my best friend, well, one of them anyway. Most people that know me would think that this would never work out. How am I going to even possibly have a relationship with a person that I can't even get along with………

By the way, my name is Hermione. I am a wizard and I go to a school called Hogwarts. I am one of those kids that spends most of her time doing my school work and studying for a test that I know that I will pass. Well, at least that is what everyone thinks.

Like usual, I am sitting at my favorite table in the library. I like this one because it is in a secluded area and I am away from any distractions. I had originally planned to come and study for my next Potions test, but somewhere between the first page in my textbook and the time that I had read the first chapter, my mind slipped away. It wasn't like it mattered anyway, I had read the book at the beginning of the summer. Anyways, somewhere in that time my mind drifted away. I started thinking about my two best friends, you know, the ones I mentioned earlier. One of them being Harry. Poor Harry. Sometimes I wish I could take some of the burden and sorrow off of his shoulders. It seems the whole entire wizarding world believes that he is the only way for them to have peace, and they have done a dog gone good job of letting him know it. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the press last year. Oh, last year was awful, I mean, you would think that someone that has done so much for so many people would be respected more than that. And then they expect him to just drop everything and save them when they discovered he was telling the truth in the first place?!?!

He is doing better this year though, I mean, at least his anger isn't so bad. But in some ways it is worse. Instead of blowing off in my and Ron's face, I find him sometimes in the common room late at night sitting by the fire with tears running down his face. Not that I can blame him; he lost his only remaining loyal family member at the end of last year. Of course, he doesn't show it in front of my and Ron, who, by the way, is my other best friend. He doesn't talk as much as he used to. And sometimes that fire that was in his eyes you can tell has died down. Ron has noticed it too. He has tried to talk to him about it, but Harry wont budge.

Ginny has helped out a lot though. She is such a nice and caring person, and I have noticed that she has been spending a lot of time with Harry lately. And if he doesn't know you are watching, he seems really happy around her. Actually, I think he may like her a little bit. Not that I would complain, I mean, I like her so much better than Cho. Plus, Ginny will understand Harry so much better than she ever could.

Another reason I approve of her is because she is now one of my best friends. I never really got the chance to really get to know her until the last two summers. I spend most of my free time from the boys with her. She is really the only girl friend I have. Don't get me wrong, I like Harry and Ron, but sometimes I just can't tell them certain things. I love them to death, but they just don't get girls- at all. Especially Ron………

This is where my problem comes in. If you haven't guessed it already, Ron is the one who has hurt me so bad. And the worst part is that he doesn't know. It isn't like I haven't tried to tell him. He is just so ……… oblivious! Gosh, he is just so sweet and caring, and he does so much for me and Harry. He may not be the top of his class, and sometimes we get in huge fights that end me crying and the silent treatment game for a few days, but he always seems to find a way to make it better. And lately, it has gotten to the point where I want him to fight with me just so I can see the passion in his eyes.

Pathetic isn't it? But you just have to really know him to understand it. He is the most insecure person and I know his family brings it on him. He is so ashamed of himself sometimes, and he wont even listen to Harry and me when we tell him that it doesn't matter. We aren't friends with him for the amount of money his parents have at the bank, we like him for who he is. He is so brave and caring, and smart when he tries. He is protective, and though at times that can be a bad things, at other times, it is very nice to know.

A couple of years back he really showed that when he got so incredibly jealous over this guy I took to a ball that the school had over the Christmas holidays. We got in this huge row right after it that Harry walked in on. I felt to angry at him that day. How come he couldn't get the fact that I was practically handing it to him in writing that I liked him. And the worst part is I may not even like him, lately………I have been thinking I might love him………

Not that it makes a difference, he may never know that. No………not until he lets me know how he feels. Oh well, until then I guess I will just go around with a smile on my face and act like I am happy about everything.

Oh, here they come. They probably need help on, again. I guess I better act like I am studying so that they don't suspect anything. At least I get to talk to him for a while. I guess my love will have to stay on hold for now………

Hey everyone. I know I haven't written anything in a long time. I really don't have all that much time anymore, so I am doing my best. I hope you liked this first chapter. If I don't get at least five reviews I may not continue. Let me know what you want!

Angelface58


	2. Growing Up

Putting Love on Hold Chapter 2:

Hermione's Point of View:

Sometimes it aggravates me, and yet sometimes I just sigh and forget. Well, not really forget, more like just put it to the back of my mind, because it is too painful to think about. I mean at least he could act like he notices me. Except, when I think that, I have to back track and correct myself. Because lately, he has noticed me, more than usual, and it is unnerving.

Like yesterday for example…I was walking in the corridor like usual on my way to breakfast. I have been waking up before Harry and Ron in the mornings lately, so I just decided to walk to the Great Hall without them. Nothing too out of the ordinary. It is more or less a silent agreement we all have. We don't always have to meet each other in the mornings and walk to breakfast together, we just know that when one of us gets there, the others will either be there or show up eventually. We have this certain spot at the table we always sit at. It is one of those things where everyone knows we sit there and they never sit in our spots. It's almost like we have this invisible tape that says "Don't Cross" that everyone but us can see…anyway…

I sat down at in my spot and waited for them. Knowing that they would be in here soon, I decided to get a little reading done. I can't do that when they are in here, because they spend the whole time convincing me that breakfast is for eating and NOTHING else. I was just putting my book away when they showed up.

Ron usually sits in front of me and Harry by him. Ginny sometimes keeps me company on my right side across from Harry. However, this morning, the ways of the universe turned on me and I never even saw it coming. Ron came automatically to my side and sat down. He smiled at me with that lopsided smile he always has and looked at me to ask what was wrong. He started to search himself as he thought he had something on his shirt or face. When he looked at me again, I just shrugged and put some food on my plate. Harry still sat across from me, which was comforting. When Ginny came in, I was surprised when she just sat down next to Harry as though this was how we did everyday. But then I began to think that that would make since, considering the fact that she still likes him. I sighed and went back to my food.

I guess you could say that the rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, but I just noticed little things that happened that never did. For instance, I was on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts and my book sack fell apart. Books fell, ink spill, and quills rolled all over the floor. I told the others to just leave and go ahead to class. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and followed the crowds, but Ron refused to go. He got down on the floor with me and helped me pick up all of my lost items while I repaired my book sack. When he was done, he just helped me to my feet, smiled, and beckoned for me to follow him to class. I grabbed my things and followed him and we made it just in time. And during class, he looked over at me just as I looked in his direction and smiled. Let me tell you, that smile, no matter how many times I see it, can always make my day…

Ron's Point of View…

Man, I should have tried this a long time ago. I had made a decision this summer that I would act better towards Hermione, and I have been doing just that. But you see, if it wasn't for my wonderful friend (because, granted, it was his help that made me realize this) I would have never made this much progress in the first place. Seeing her smile is just…well, there are no words to describe it. I get this feeling inside, and I only want to make her as happy as I possibly can. I think I have always felt this way about her, it just took some help on my part to fully understand it. I can see that I may not be explaining this very well. Maybe if I went back to that day, it would make more sense. Yeah…

…FLASHBACK…

Harry walked into Ron's room and sat down on the bed. Even though Harry had been to his house almost every summer since he came to Hogwarts, it was always comforting to go into Ron's room and see Ron happy. However, ever since the minute that Harry came to the Burrow this year, Harry could tell something was up with Ron, and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Ron, come on, what's wrong with you?" asked Harry.

"Now why would you ask something like that, I am fine…" Ron said in an unbelievable tone.

Harry sighed and continued. "Yeah right, everything is just great, and that is why you are moping around the house and barely eating. Newsflash to you… you ALWAYS eat!"

He stopped talking for a minute to look up at Ron's reaction. Ron propped himself up on his elbow from his laying position. He looked at Harry, sighed in defeat and sat up.

"Harry, look…it is not anything serious. I just got this letter from Hermione and that is it. She isn't coming over this summer. I mean, not that I can blame her. Why would she want to come over here when she could go to Vicky's house?" he spat the name out like venom on his tongue.

"You can't be serious! Not this again. You honestly think that Hermione likes him?!? I don't think you are ever going to get that hint she gave you. I even got that, and that is saying something. You are my best mate and all, but sometimes you can be pretty stupid sometimes."

Ron raised his head in confusion and Harry finished.

"Ron, I know you like her. It is so obvious, and under any other circumstances, I wouldn't have told you this. I believe you should be doing something about this yourself, but you are taking way too long. I know deep down you know you like her, maybe you have known it for a while now, but you can't expect anything to happen if you just sit back and do nothing. If you want her to notice you, do something about it."

"Harry, I can't do that. Hermione is just so…perfect. There is not way in heck she would fall for a guy like me. Why would she when she has someone perfect like Krum to deal with? And plus, what if she did notice me and I did something about it, and I told her how I feel? If she doesn't like me back, it would ruin our friendship!"

"Ron, do you really believe that Hermione would run away from a six-year friendship over the fact that you may like her as more than a friend?"

Ron shook his head slowly.

"Plus, Hermione may be a complex person, but she is still a girl. And you never know…she just may like you back…"

Ron laughed nervously. "Yeah right! But you know Harry, you are making this seem like it is so easy, but it isn't. I have liked her for a while now, and I sure that you may have already known that. But this wouldn't be so hard if…well….if…man this is so hard…"

"What?" asked Harry.

"I think I may… I think I may …love her."

Harry stood dumbfounded for a minute. "Are you sure? Like and LOVE are two totally different things. Maybe you just think-"

"No, Harry, I do. I know I do. I may have not dated anyone else, but I am in love with Hermione. It is almost like my day starts and ends with seeing her face. And being away from her is torture, but being close to her and knowing that I can't have her is worse."

"Well, Ron, if you really do love her, you should try. But if things go wrong, like for instance if someone else dates her before you, are you willing to let her go if she is happy?"

Ron nodded his head. "I would do anything to make her happy, even if that means I can't have her, and sometimes I think that could be a good thing. I mean, I can't offer her anything, and we are constantly fighting. Maybe if she wasn't with me, she would be happy. But I have decided that before I completely give up, I am going to try and change. I can change for her, and I want to. I love her, and nothing is going to change that. I just hope she doesn't hate me in the end."

Harry stood up to leave the room and give Ron time to think. He could tell that the conversation was over from the finality in Ron's voice. But as he reached the door he turned around.

"You know Ron, you may be right. Try changing for her, maybe fighting is what kept you two apart in the first place. Maybe changing will stop the fighting. But don't give up on her. She doesn't deserve that if anything. I know you love her, but honestly, I think she loves you back. You know what?"

"What?"

Harry laughed. "Just listen to yourself. I have never heard you heard you talk about things like that, and if you did, it wasn't often. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would almost think you are a totally different person. You have grown up, and you didn't even know it…"

END FALSHBACK…

And end chapter! Yes that was good, well I think. Sorry if it wasn't all that great, I wrote this late at night. I am having a hard time deciding where this story is going next, but I have some general ideas. School work is hectic, so please excuse the delays….

Angelface58


	3. Spending Time

**Chapter 3: Spending Time**

Hermione woke one morning with a smile on her face. Not a normal, happy-go-lucky smile, just a content smile. '_Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but with the way things are going with Ron and me lately, maybe things will turn out great!'_

Ron had been treating her great. Although there was the occasional fight, and who's to say there would not be more, things were progressing very smoothly between them. Ron had been waiting for her in classes and staying with her in the library every now and then while she was working on the latest homework assignment. The funny thing was that Harry did not seem to notice anything different. Even though Ron had been spending so much time with her and had changed his behavior so much, Harry did not show the slightest indifference. If Ron was spending so much more time with her, shouldn't he have at least said something? But every time this thought entered her mind, it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Ron and Harry had a special relationship that only they could comprehend, and obviously, if Harry had a problem, he could have just as easily talked to Ron about it without mentioning the first thing to her.

Hermione got dressed quickly and headed down the stairs. It was a Saturday, and for some odd reason, she had managed to finish her homework yesterday and had nothing to do today.

_'I guess I'll just figure out something to do. Ron and Harry probably have to do homework or Quidditch or something, and Ginny has detention for mouthing off to Snape…'_

By the time Hermione had finished breakfast and traveled back to the common room for some reading, Ron and Harry came down from their dormitory for the day.

"Good morning Harry, good morning Ron."

Harry didn't seem too happy. He had had detention with Snape yesterday, for the same reason as Ginny. He was obviously tired. He grunted out a greeting and left the room to eat. Ron on the other hand was dressed and looking at Hermione, but making no move towards the door.

"Ron, don't you want to go and eat breakfast? Surely you need to eat."

Ron just smiled and shrugged. "I already ate earlier this morning. I couldn't sleep and decided to get an early start on my homework. Turns out, I didn't have all that much and I just finished. Now I have the whole entire free to do whatever. Aren't you proud of me?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. She was surprised, but mostly grateful. Now she could spend the day with Ron, and she was certainly happy about that.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked her.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, thinking about what they could do. In doing so, she glanced out the window.

"OH! Look what a beautiful day it is outside! Let's go for a walk around the lake and talk."

To Ron, it seemed like great idea. He wanted to spend time with Hermione, and walking around talking to her, alone, seemed like the perfect day to him. He told her that was a great idea and started walking to the portrait hole. Hermione jumped up and left her book behind to follow. She looked really excited, and Ron wondered why. _'Maybe she wis happy to not have to work. Maybe sheis excited that she would get a chance to go outside. Or…maybe…sheis just excited that she was going outside with him, but that COULN"T be it.' 'Oh well,'_ Ron thought, _'whatever she may be thinking, it is going to be a great day.'_

**AN: IMPORTANT IF I DO NOT GET FIVE REVIEWS FROM THIS CHAPTER I AM NOT UPDATING. I NEED TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE ACUTALLY READING THIS STORY. IN THE PAST NO MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED, AND I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE OUT THERE IS READING. SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, THEY WILL BE LONGER IN THE FUTURE. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Their Talk

**Chapter 4: Their Talk**

As Ron and Hermione walked outside, Ron began to be slightly nervous.

_'Man, I didn't think this was going to be this hard. We usually get along fine, when we're not fighting of course, but we are usually around Harry. I guess today will show how we really are around each other alone. I can't remember the last time I spent some time alone with Hermione alone since the first Hogsmeade trip.'_

Hermione was also lost deep in thought…

_'It is such a beautiful day. I am really glad that I got all of my homework done. I never really spend any time with Ron anymore. Today should be a nice change. But he sure doesn't seem like he wants to talk. Actually, he seems kind of nervous…'_

"Ron, is there anything wrong?" Hermione asked as they approached the lake.

"No…of course not…"

"Oh, come on. I have known you for years. Do you honestly think I am going to believe that lie?"

Ron laughed. She had stopped walking and was now standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. She had her head slightly tilted and was staring at him intently. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen someone so beautiful, and the funny thing about her was that she didn't know just how beautiful she was. He shook his head and started walking once more.

Hermione stared after Ron, shook her head, and hurried to catch up. They began talking about school and life in general.

"So Hermione, what do you want to do when you leave school? I mean, me and Harry already have plans to become Aurors, but you never actually told us what you wanted to be."

"I….well, I honestly don't know…I guess I would like being something that would influence society. I mean, not that I couldn't do that being an Auror, but I think that once this war is over, I will have had enough trouble to last me a life time. I was thinking of something more along the lines of working in the Ministry or becoming a Healer."

Ron thought about it for a minute. "You know…I could see you being a Healer. You are great in your classes and you love to help people. Honestly, I think you would be great at it."

Hermione blushed at the compliment but decided to continue the conversation.

"Well, I know what you want to be, but what else do you want in life? Do you want to get married, have kids, you know, all that?"

Ron almost laughed. Of course he wanted kids, and he couldn't think of anyone that he would rather have them with than the young woman walking next to him. But…he wasn't going to tell _her_ that…

"Well yeah. Of course I want to get married. I can imagine my self getting married and probably living close to all of my friends and family. And I do want kids, just not as many as my parents. I rather just have a couple and give my attention to them. Besides, I want to make sure that I can always give them what they need, and having too many kids may be a problem. What about you?"

"Me? Yes, I would also like to get married and have kids. Just like you, I don't want to have too many. I don't think I could handle that. I love your mother to death, but I don't think I could be like her even if I tried. Seven kids is a lot," she said as she laughed.

Ron laughed too as he imagined Hermione in his mother's shoes. She was right, not very many people could handle every thing his mother does.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think I could imagine you running around in an apron, chasing little kids around the house. They would probably take over your house!"

Hermione playfully hit Ron and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She walked fast to pass him up, but he saw this coming and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, now, I was just playing around."

"Yeah, I know."

They began to walk in silence once more until Hermione spoke up.

"Can we sit down for just a minute? I want to just sit and enjoy the day. Besides, my feet hurt."

Ron nodded and they walked over to a big tree overshadowing the lake. Ron sat down with his back against the tree and Hermione sat down next to him. She leaned back against the tree as well, and in the process, brushed Ron's shoulder with her own. They both blushed. After awhile, Ron decided that he had better say something.

"I noticed that you've been hanging out with Ginny a lot lately."

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah, she is a great friend. I like to talk to her."

Ron slapped his hand to chest, his eyes wide as though mortified. "I can't believe you! You don't think you can talk to me and Harry? I am hurt, Hermione Granger.!"

Hermione smiled and shoved him. "Oh, you know what I mean. I love talking to you and Harry, but I am sure that you don't want to talk about all the things Ginny and I talk about."

"How do you know? I can be a pretty open person you know! Besides, how do _you _know that I don't want to talk to you about….well, whatever it is that you talk about….what do you talk about anyway?"

Hermione snorted. "Yes, I am so sure that you and Harry want to hear us talk about clothes and boys!"

"Since when do you talk about clothes….and _wait_…what boys!"

"Ron, just because I have never had a boyfriend doesn't mean that I am blind to all of the men out there. Besides, why do you care if we talk about boys? After all, I do believe you are one."

Ron crossed his hands over his chest. "That is _completely_ different! I am not one of those guys who…" Ron began gesturing with his hands to prove his point.

"One of those guys who what, Ron?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean! You know one of those guys who just see a girl and date her because of stupid reasons and then just dumps her once he is done with her. Believe me, I have heard some of the things the guys around here do, and yeah…"

Hermione laughed. "Ron, do you honestly think that I would let someone date me unless I know that they are being sincere? I can take good care of myself. Besides, not all guys are bad. Can you honestly say that there will never be a guy who will like me for who I am, and not just because of looks? Well, that shouldn't be a problem anyway. I am not exactly the best looking girl in the school, so if someone did decide to date me, I am pretty sure I would not have to worry about them dating me because of my looks."

Ron shook his head and looked at her indignantly. "No, Hermione. Any guy in this school would lucky to have you. You are smart, nice, pretty…" Ron trailed off before he realized what he was saying. Suddenly, he went rigid, blushed, and stood up quickly.

"Um… I have to go now. Harry said he wanted to…um…tell me something, so I shouldn't keep him waiting…yeah…"

Ron ran off toward the castle and left Hermione standing there. She smiled to herself as she watched him go. _'Did he just say that I was pretty? No, surely not…but it sure did sound like it. Maybe I am just imagining things, but whatever he said, I had a great day. We need to do that more often. I like spending time with him.'_

* * *

**A/N:** **Thank you for reviewing! I had more reviews in the last chapter than I have ever had. Just so that I know that you still like the story, please continue to review. I love hearing from you. And for those of you who caught it, Hermione is a witch, not a wizard. Thank you! I will try and update soon! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
